


小小夏的取名故事

by dyhMewh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyhMewh/pseuds/dyhMewh
Summary: 刚出生不久的夏洛克被爸爸妈妈带回家，他的哥哥姐姐跑过来看他。暖向，超短
Comments: 2





	小小夏的取名故事

**Author's Note:**

> 贴吧时期po的文了，存(〃′o`)

Mycroft悄悄溜进Eurus的卧室，金色的小星星在粉蓝色的天花板上发出微弱的光芒，Eurus在床上睡得正香。他轻手轻脚地走到床边，小心翼翼地跨过地上散乱的怪兽玩具和妹妹画的稀奇古怪的画——温柔地抚摸着那个被柔顺的栗色发丝覆盖的聪明脑袋。

  
妹妹迅速翻过身来，却一声不吭地在微光中看着他，两只淡色的绿眼警觉又谴责地等着他贸然闯入的原因。

  
“Eurus，我们有一个小弟弟了，他刚和妈妈从医院回来。”

  
Eurus听了急忙从床上翻下来，只穿着单薄的睡衣就蹬蹬蹬往外跑。他只好从一边的椅子上抓起她的外套，紧随其后。

  
橙黄的圣诞树柔和地一闪一闪将光芒洒在怀抱着弟弟的妈妈身上，爸爸在一旁微笑，Eurus抬头问着弟弟要叫什么名字。

  
“我们来讨论一下吧，你俩有什么想法？”

  
“我坚持用Sherinnford。”Mycroft郑重其事地说出他这几周来一直在餐桌上提议的名字。  
“当然，你都说了这么久了。”爸爸妈妈相视一笑，“那么就取······”

  
“我要叫他Sherlock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”之前从来都不在这件事情上发话的Eurus忽然尖叫了起来，一把将手指塞进可怜的婴儿嘴里，不肯拿出来。

“Sherlock······”妈妈在手忙脚乱中用询问的眼神看向爸爸。

  
“嘿！！······”Mycroft刚想抗议，就被妹妹踢了一脚。“Sherlock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”她开心地笑着，把婴儿拽下来用力亲了一口，“吧唧！！！！！！！！！！”

  
Mycroft知道自己输了。

  
他弯下腰，看着妹妹像抱狗狗一样抱着的婴儿，拉了拉他的小手：“欢迎来到Holmes家，Sherlock。”

  
Eurus把Sherlock往妈妈那里一丢，撞过来抱住Mycroft的腰，脸贴在他的胸口。

  
他也抱住了妹妹，亲了亲她的头顶，嘴角勾出一抹微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 好像东风妹子年龄最小啊……算了不要注意这些细节


End file.
